CheckForeverCarlie
by SeeThePast-InMyEyes
Summary: Hey, this is not my first fic, I've done many before. There is a oringal character it there and lots of drama and fluff.


_Hey Everyone, I'm Maggie. I fell in love with Camp Rock, and the movie gave me the idea that even if you just an average girl you can still be someone special. That you can still have you very own Shane. And for guys there will always be a sweet Mitchie out there willing to stand up to you and if you need it, slap the shit out of you. __**All that I'm posting today is a Preview and a Character Bio.**__ I'm just testing the water to see what kind of response and group I'm going to end up with. I want to know what my readers what and if I can give them that._

**Carlie Veronica Hart-Torres:**

Carlie is a singer song-writer with a big heart. She and Mitchie are the best of friend and share everything. While Mitchie's away at Camp Rock Carlie is left alone. She is changed a little and hurt from being left and Mitchie not even telling her that she's gone. With her and the kind heart she has she assumes she was so excited that she didn't have time to tell Carlie. When Mitchie gets back from Camp she dished out all that has happened, and Carlie is shock. But when the boys show up, something's are better left unsaid.

**Mitchie Torres: **

Mitchie Torres is not very happy with her life until she goes to Camp Rock. At came she has a lot of twist and turn and ends up in the arms of a famous **POPSTAR. **Shane and Mitchie fall for each other and are deeply in love. When Mitch comes back from Camp her best friend and cousin Carlie is left wondering what happened to turn Mitchie into the mad texter. She doesn't understand what happen until the boys show up.

**Caitlyn Geller:**

Caitlyn Geller is Mitchies' friend from Camp and almost the only one that understands what's going on with Mitchie. All that Caitlyn knows is that there's something brewing in Mitchies head.

**Tess Tyler:**

Tess Tyler still hates Mitchie. She will do anything to watch her fall, and that hate is taken to another level when Shane Gray is thrown into the mix.

**Shane Gray:**

Shane Gray is the bad boy of the press, and is sent to camp rock for an attitude adjustment. When he meets Mitchie, that's what he gets without even knowing her. When he finds that Mitchie is the girl with the voice, That pulls the trigger and he's gotta have this girl.

**Nate Black:**

Nate is Shane's best friend and band mate. He's caring and sensitive and would do anything the make people smile. When Nate goes to visit Mitchie he meets and girl that to him was to die for, but it was just as she ran out the door.

**Jason Jones:**

Kevin Jones is an awesome person to know. He'll make you smile all the time and will hug anything that moves. And he's always there when you need a hug. And he loves BIRDS.

**Preview:**

_**This is just something I'm gonna throw together.**_

Mitchie pouted as she sat on her bed with Carlie. Shane hasn't texted her all day. 'Did I do something wrong.' She wondered. Carlie sighed.

"Why can't you tell me whats going on?" Carlie smiled at her friend, "Maybe I can help."

"I don't know if I can tell you, Carlie." Mitchie looked up at her and sighed.

Carlie looked at Mitchie when the door bell rang.

Mitchie jumped up and eagerly ran for the door. Carlie stood at the top of the stairs. She looked up and gasped quietly as the door opened. Shane smiled and hugged Mitchie happily. Jason stood there waiting for the next hug, but Nate stared up at Carlie. There eyes were locked and Carlie was stuck were she was. Shane snapped him out of it and Nate looked at Mitchie and gave her an absent minded hug. Carlie grabbed her phone of Mitchies bed and walked down stairs quickly.

"Mitch, I'm gonna go, Okay."

Mitchie nodded and smiled at her.

As she was walking out the door Nate grabbed her arm and stood in front of her.

"Hi," He smiled.

She smiled back and blushed. He slipped a paper in her hand and let her go.

Carlie walked out the door quickly.

When she got home she opened the piece of paper and almost died when she saw a phone number written on it.

Okay, There it is, A preview and character bio. Well Peace my sister is a bitch! So I gotta get off.


End file.
